


That Made Me Stronger: Five drabbles about Mary Winchester

by dotfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-09
Updated: 2006-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/pseuds/dotfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just don't call her "baby."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Made Me Stronger: Five drabbles about Mary Winchester

I. Heroine

When Mary is nine, a big kid shoves her little brother so hard he falls sprawling to the dirt. At seven, Davey is mostly elbows and knees; he's good at climbing things but not at fighting.

She doesn't remember running across the playground, or how her knees wound up digging into the big kid's chest, or how his nose got to be so bloody.

Her mother is shocked. Her father is proud.

Only Davey knows enough to find her alone in her room after dinner.

He sits holding onto her hand while she cries with fright at what she did.

 

* * *

II. Gone is Gone

If the paper's in late, she'll have a C instead of an A. Trying not to envision her parents' disappointment, she runs.

If only she could--

But no.

Gone is gone.

The hurt's as fresh as it was six months ago. There's no one to punch. The roads were wet; Davey took the turn too fast in his Ford.

Mary knocks into someone as she bangs out through the main doors.

"Sorry," she breathes.

Dark hair, broad build, thick eyebrows rising with amusement. "No problem, baby."

"Don't call me 'baby'," she shoots back.

Days later, she still remembers his grin.

* * *

III. Nightmares

She falls asleep with John's arm across her stomach, and wakes when he begins to thrash.

Heart racing, she sits up and flicks on the light. His face shines with sweat.

"John?"

At her voice he bolts from the bed with feral speed. She knows better than to touch him yet.

She watches as his eyes focus.

"Mary?"

Then she goes to him, tugs him carefully back down onto the bed next to her, wraps her arms around his damp body. After a minute or two he pulls her onto his lap.

They never talk about it the next morning.

* * *

IV. First Born

Like any parents, they make plans. College fund. Nursery. Possible names.

Dean fights his way out of her like plans are for sissies, arriving a week early. His first cries are so loud that the doctors, nurses, and John have to shout to make each other heard.

After that he settles sweetly in Mary's arms, staring at her with large eyes she knows can't possibly be as aware as they seem.

There are many, many things that will be out of their control. "A real firecracker," the doctor laughs.

But she makes one vow:

He will never be a soldier.

* * *

V. Sammy

Sam is restless at night, but she loves these times with him as she holds him and walks from the crib to the dresser and back again. She murmurs to him softly, telling him about hedgehogs, cathedrals, or fireflies.

The night the yellow-eyed stranger appears in the nursery, she doesn't remember running up the stairs. She doesn't remember how she got past him. She doesn't remember how he winds up stumbling back against the dresser.

He looks surprised, as if a kitten just scratched him. Then he smiles.

Pain makes her aware again.

Only then does she think to scream.


End file.
